Cinema of the Dead (Revelation)/ Quotes
Tank Dempsey Starting a Game: * "The breakdown of the universe it's near. Thousand of people are in danger. The final entry start. Now it all depends on me." Starting round 1 on solo. * "Shit. Now this is like a cinematic end for the earth. What the fuck Richtofen. What the actual fuck you've done!". Ending round 1 and starting round 2 on solo. * "And what about that Monty? He created the perk machines? Whoa, he is nuts. Gotta be in Richtofen's team". Ending round 2 and starting round 3 on solo. * "Ok, Ok, OK THE ACTUAL SHIT PLESTABICH. The "apothicons" those weird scumbags flying around are the kings of the world? Or it's just another crazy creation of group 849 OR 935?" Starting a game- in Co-op. Perks: * "Now we are talking. Deep stuff". Buying Juggernog. * "Did Monty created this piece of garbage?". Buying Quick Revive. * "Shake a night!". Buying Speed Cola. * "Cowboys was my favourite type of films, heh". Buying Double Tap II. * "El buro! Haha, I love this drink!". Buying Mule Kick. * "Whoa! What did this thing do to me!" Buying a perk from Der Wonderfizz. * "Bananas? My least favorite fruit! I'm not a monkey!" Buying Banana Colada. Killing a zombie: * "Get down meat muppets!". Killing a horde of zombies. * "I'm not sad... I killed a lot of freakbags! It's christmas time!". Killing a horde of zombies. * "One... Two... Three... Meh, I'm too good". Killing a horde of zombies. * "Dempsey is BEAST!". Killing a horde of zombies. * "You touch me? Fuck You!". Killing a zombie that attacked him. * "No Pain No Kill!". Killing a zombie that attacked him. * "No touch belong maggot-addict!". Killing a zombie that attacked him. * "You freak... You... should die!". Killing a zombie that attacked him. * "Huh. His head dissapeared". Getting a headshot. * "Clank! Did I just get a PERFECT shot?". Getting a headshot. * "Crack Shot. NICE!" Getting a headshot. * "The poop just cleaned up of his face!". Getting a headshot. * "(Puaj) DUDE THAT STINKS!". Killing a Nova 6. * "Oh My God. That smells like onion... well... putrid onion!". Killing a Nova 6. * "Go and take a shower, please!". Killing a Nova 6. * "I used to smell better than that!". Killing a Nova 6. * "Shh stinky crawler... shhhh....". Killing a Nova 6. * "Go now and secure something good you son of a bitch!". Killing Brutus. * "Brut.... KILLED!". Killing Brutus. * "I'm a beast killing BIG maggot sacks!". Killing Brutus. Getting attacked by a zombie: * "I said that this is the end of the line freakbag!". * "You cross the line now!". * "Do not dare to touch me again meat-head!". * "Now you will suffer maggot-sack!". No-Ammo: * "Ta-na-na-nan *Clip* *Clip* Ta-na-na-nan *Clip* *Clip*, getting Crazy Adams here!". No-Ammo. * "The Party is done. Crap!". No-Ammo. * "Need juice sweetheart!". No-Ammo. * "Common Player! Refill Me.... uh that sounded bad!". No-Ammo. * "Ammoammoammoammoammo" (said fast). Low Ammo. * "Ammo? Anyone? Oh, common!" Low ammo. * "Freakbags. You want knife?" Low ammo. Weapons: * "I don't like too much this old rifle. What about an M1?" Getting the SVT-40. * "I want something fully automatic...." Getting the SVT-40. * "Remember using this in France... Ol' Times". Getting the MP40. * "M To the fucking P. A beast!" Getting the MP40. * "Now THIS is power". Getting a shotgun. * "Feeling Overpowered meatsacks?". Getting a shotgun. * "Huh. Give me something better next time". Getting a pistol. * "Crap, a pea shooter!". Getting a pistol. * "Ride and Slide!" Getting the Bowie Knife. * "Where's the turkey freakbags?" Getting the Bowie Knife. * "It looks so... clean!" Getting the Bowie Knife * "Small and deadly, wonder I like it!" Getting an SMG. * "Ratatat meatmupppets". Getting an SMG. * "Light and ready to ride. Yeah!". Getting an SMG * "Now we are talking". Getting an assault rifle. * "Let's assault some zombies". Getting an assault rifle. * "Armored and ready to fight!". Getting an assault rifle. * "Whoops. I think I need more... meters? feet? Meh, Distance." Getting a sniper. * "Time for some headshots!". Getting a sniper. * "Why? I don't like scopes!". Getting a sniper. * "RAY! My old friend!". Getting the Ray Gun. * "Hell YES! Ray and me against the world!". Getting the Ray Gun. * "SUPER SONIC!". Getting the Ray Gun. * "Winters power? Whatever." Getting the Winter's Howl. * "I don't like winter!". Getting the Winter's Howl. * "Time to freeze!". Getting the Winter's Howl. * "I think I got REALLY lucky". Getting the Thunder 2.0 * "A thunder gun?". Getting the Thunder 2.0 * "Wow it looks SICK!". Getting the Thunder 2.0 * "Check out this cool lights and buttons!". Getting the Thunder 2.0. Same quote made by Dempsey on Kino Der Toten.